


Suddenly, Hockey AU

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, a sexy hockey au where everyone's bisexual, this is a hockey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request I received on tumblr: "Fili is on the hockey team, but Kili is on the sidelines. Kili watches as Fili flirts with another teammate and gets pissed about it. Later at the postgame drinking, Kili gets drunk off his ass and says some things to Fili (mainly along the lines of attraction and he's pissed at his brother). Then when Kili is sober Fili becomes a very happy bottom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly, Hockey AU

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this was fun to write. Enjoy!

It was all fine and good that Erebor’s College Hockey Team made it to the finals of the playoffs. And it was even greater that they thoroughly _destroyed_ the Mirkwood Elks in the first game of their series. The after-party was good too, right after the game the whole team and their friends gathered at one of the player’s flats and drank themselves stupid because the next game wasn’t for three more days.

What _wasn’t_ okay was when Kili showed up late after going out to get a case of beer to congratulate his brother. He wasn’t on the team, but he was still really happy for his brother and the team for getting so far. He and their uncle went to all of Fili’s games and this one had been an excellent one. Fili definitely deserved some sort of reward. Kili put most of the case in the cooler they’d brought and opened one, taking it and looking for his brother. He didn’t find him playing beer pong or taking shots or anything else. He passed by a hallway and saw a group of people in a room a couple of doors down so he went there, poking his head into the room. There was a TV and a lot of people were playing video games or watching and there were a few groups scattered around the room talking and stuff.

Kili found his brother standing by the wall and smiled, beginning the journey towards him. He had to navigate his way through a group of rambunctious players cheering drunkenly and when he finally made his way through the beer and man stench he froze in his tracks.

Someone was there with Fili. Kili recognized him and it took him a minute to search his mind for a name before it came to him – Ori, one of the defensemen. He was shy and giggly and blushy and probably pretty drunk, but so was Fili so it was hard to deny that there was something going on between them, even if only for that moment. Kili felt his whole world collapsing when Fili’s hand came up and settled down on Ori’s shoulder, sliding up until he gripped the back of Ori’s neck. Ori wasted no time once this contact was initiated and he leaned in closer, bringing their mouths together in a too-wet and awkward kiss. Fili’s fingers slid into Ori’s hair and kind of reined him back, transforming their kiss from something sloppy and a little gross into something more sensual and slow.

Kili wondered where Fili had learned to reduce someone to goo with nothing more than a few kisses, but wherever it happened he had learned it well because soon he slid his hands to Ori’s waist and essentially held him up as his knees weakened. When they separated Fili leaned in to whisper something in Ori’s ear, to which Ori nodded eagerly and allowed Fili to take his hand and lead him off somewhere, Kili found he could watch no longer. He sunk down onto the couch where some other guys were watching the video games getting played and, starting with the beer he’d bought for Fili, began a night of heavy drinking until he couldn’t think any more.

He didn’t stop drinking until hours later when everything had slowed down and a lot of the party had either passed out somewhere in the house or gone home. He was having a loud and very stupid conversation with Bifur, another player who he was pretty sure didn’t speak English, but whatever. He was a good guy and he really _got_ Kili, y’know? He only stopped talking to Bifur when he was pulled to his feet by someone and dragged into one of the bedrooms of the apartment. It was mostly empty except for someone asleep half in the closet, snoring loudly, but it was as empty as any rooms in the house were going to get, really. He was dumped on the bed by the person who dragged him here and he rolled onto his side, mumbling about probably needing a bucket.

An empty garbage bin showed up next to him and he wrapped his arms around it, hugging it like a long-lost brother. Speaking of brother… he blinked blearily and looked over to where Fili was standing beside the bed, arms crossed. As was usually the case, Fili seemed to be much more sober than him and that really made him wonder how long it had been since he’d seen him take Ori off wherever they had gone. Ori wasn’t there with them, so that was a good sign. Kili felt his distaste grow for him as every second passed.

“Well?” he grumbled, rolling and burying his face in the pillow on the bed. “You’re done your job, m’ gonna fall asleep now n’ you can go back to shaggin’ your stupid boyfriend or whatever.”

Fili frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed by Kili’s feet. “Ori’s not my boyfriend.”

“Excuse me if I have trouble believin’ that,” Kili sighed, shifting and wiggling his toes under Fili’s thigh. His feet were cold and he did this all the time at home so it seemed like a good idea. But when Fili cringed and stood back up at the contact he had an idea, even in his drunken haze, that something was wrong. “S’wrong with you?”

“It’s not what’s wrong with me that matters here,” Fili told him and turned to go towards the door.

“What?” Kili yelped, and when Fili didn’t turn back to answer him he squirmed to the edge of the bed and tried to get up. Unfortunately the moment he managed to get both feet under him the headrush sent the room spinning and he was flat on his ass on the floor, knocking his head off the bedside table. He hands came up to cradle the stinging aching spot on the back of his skull and he hissed through gritted teeth.

In a second Fili was there, nudging his hands aside as he inspected the wound. He mumbled something about don’t move and I’ll be back in a second and then disappeared for a moment. Kili used the time he was gone to thoroughly retch everything he had eaten in the last day out into the garbage bin and he sunk back against the dresser gently, minding his head wound. When Fili returned he had a bag of frozen corn and a glass of water. He took the bucket from Kili and set it aside and helped him get back onto the bed. Kili took the water that Fili offered him and pressed the corn to the back of his head with his other hand while Fili took the bin to the bathroom and emptied and rinsed it out.

When he came back he sat on the edge of the bed again. He didn’t speak, just sat fidgeting with a hole in his jeans for a few long minutes. Kili was dozing off a little when Fili’s voice finally woke him up. “Are you jealous?”

“Jealous of who?”

“Me, ‘cause I was kissing Ori.” Fili said and Kili lifted his head to look up at Fili, confused and still pretty drunk. At Kili’s look of confusion, Fili just chuckled and wrung his hands a little more. “You like him, right? And I was making out with him and so you drank yourself stupid because you were mad and now you’re sick and it’s my fault because I made out with Ori.”

“No!” Kili laughed, and when Fili tried to continue he laughed and slumped down into the pillow. “Fuck, no, I don’t like Ori. He’s a nice enough guy but he’s really not the person I’m after.”

“So you do like someone?” Fili asked and Kili nodded. “What’s she like?”

“He,” Kili corrected and Fili nodded, mumbling ‘he, right,’ and Kili continued. “He’s… blond, and he’s tall and athletic, and he’s got these _gorgeous_ blue eyes, and-“

“Oh shit, you like the captain of the other team?!” Fili said with disgust. “I’d love to say I respect your life choices, Kili, but Legolas is _such_ a douchebag and-“

“ _Legolas_? No! Holy fuck, Fili, I am really offended you’d even think that!”

“Right. Sorry. I just can’t think of anyone else we know who’s blond…” Fili said and Kili barely managed not to roll his eyes. He was really dumb sometimes. “Oh, is it that internet friends of yours? Boggins, or whatever?”

“Bilbo,” Kili said. “And no. It’s not Bilbo.” He snorted. “Bilbo’s a tiny little bookstore employee. Not really my type.”

“Okay, uhm…” Fili said then, casting his eyes to the ceiling in thought. _Gorgeous blue…_ Kili thought and he really wondered how thick Fili must be. “Well, who else is there? I’m the only blond one on the team, and we don’t really hang out with too many other guys…”

Kili sighed and rolled his eyes. “It is you, dolt.”

Fili stared at him. “Bull _shit_. You’re drunk.”

Kili rolled away from Fili and tugged at the tattered edge of the quilt on the bed. “Who else do I spend any time with, Fili?”

“But Kili, you’re my _brother_ ,” Fili said and Kili nodded a little. “That’s why you wouldn’t tell me.”

Kili gave a small shrug and Fili stood up from the bed. He seemed to hesitate a moment before he set a hand on Kili’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “We’ll talk about this in the morning when we’re at home and you’re a bit more sober.”

Kili almost rolled his eyes. Fili was almost too much like their mother (and by extension their uncle) sometimes. But he mumbled something like understanding and Fili’s hand slid from his shoulder and a few steps later the door closed with a quiet click. The booze helped Kili fall asleep, but he still laid awake for an hour or so before he finally drifted off.

-

When Kili had gotten some coffee into him and felt a little less like he wanted to die, Fili drove them home to their uncle’s place where they were staying while they went to school. As soon as they were in the door Thorin was there congratulating Fili again and asking Kili if he was alright because he was a few shades too pale and looked like he was going to be sick any second. Since this was mostly true, Fili answered that he’d just had a little too much to drink the night before and that he’d be alright if he took it easy. Thorin clapped Fili on the back with pride and happiness and went back to his office to get back to work.

Kili let Fili lead him down the stairs into the basement that had been converted into a sort of apartment for them. They only had one bedroom, no shower downstairs, and the bare necessities of a living room, but it was enough for them. Thorin had a big bathroom upstairs and a well-furnished kitchen, not that either of them cooked a lot but it was nice to have.

As soon as they got downstairs they both sunk onto the tiny couch they had bought from a yard sale down the street and settled into an uncomfortable silence. Kili was jittering and Fili was tense beside him. He could feel it where their thighs touched with the lack of space on the couch. He sighed and cleared his throat. “So last night…”

“Yeah. Last night.” Fili nodded, then paused, seemingly having nothing else to say or rather, having immense difficulty getting it out. “…have you felt this way long?”

“Y-yeah.” Kili said. “Pretty much since we started high school.”

“Right,” Fili said vaguely. “Yes. Well. What did you want to do about it?”

“Besides making out with you?”

“Yeah. Besides that.” Fili said. He drummed his fingers on his thighs. “Any thoughts beyond that?”

“Not really.” Kili admitted. “I thought you’d have stopped talking to me by now out of sheer disgust. But for whatever reason you haven’t, so I’m very interested in hearing your thoughts on this.”

“Well I can’t exactly stop you. I can’t make you stop having feelings for me,” He paused a moment and the drumming against his thighs stopped, like he’d come to a decision. “So I guess if you’re serious about this there isn’t much we can do besides try it.”

A cricket’s heartbeat could be heard, booming loudly, in that room at that very second. Kili turned to stare at his brother, slack-jawed, while Fili resolutely avoided his eyes in favour of the TV which wasn’t even on. Kili sat in stunned silence for what felt like an eternity, before he finally asked;

“ _Excuse me_?”

“You heard me. We could… try _this_ ,” he made a gesture between the two of them. “And see how it goes. If we’re completely honest with eachother about what we’re feeling, if we need to stop, we can. Before it gets weird.”

“If you’re teasing about this, that would be really cruel.”

“I’m not!” Fili said. “I tease you about lots of other stuff but I wouldn’t tease you about this.” He took a deep breath, then began again. “Do you want to? Try being _with_ me instead of always being _around_ me?”

“Of course I do.” Kili answered. “You’re the only person I want to be _with_ , Fee. Ever since I first started wanting people, with all the hormones and stuff, you’re the only person I’ve ever wanted.” He allowed himself a nervous, shaky laugh right there. “High school was torture. Wanted to hump everything, but at the same time I couldn’t do it with you, so what was the point?”

“I’ve… done it before, you know. Had sex with a guy.” Fili said, picking up tapping a beat onto his thigh with his fingers again.

“…with Ori?” Kili asked and Fili could tell he didn’t really want to know, but that he _had_ to know.

“I didn’t have sex with Ori.” Fili said, shaking his head. “Last year I hooked up with a guy at a party, we fucked in a closet, I honestly can’t remember much of it besides that it felt really good.”

“Wait, you didn’t fuck Ori?” Kili asked and Fili said ‘no.’ “Then where do you go with him? You made out with him and then you took him off somewhere…”

“We stumbled into a spare room and made out some more and I got him out of his pants and was gonna suck his cock and he stopped me.” Fili smiled a little. “Even drunk and horny as hell all he could say was ‘you don’t look like _him_ , I can’t do this, I’m sorry’ and then we started talking. He’s got a huge thing for that one really big guy on our team,” When Kili looked blankly at him, he elaborated. “The goalie. Dwalin.”

“Oh! I know Dwalin. You could’ve just said his name, I know who he is,” Kili laughed. “Does Dwalin know Ori likes him?”

“If he didn’t before, he has to now.” Fili grinned a little. “Ori told me he was too shy to tell him, too scared that he didn’t feel that way back. So I bumped it along, essentially shoved them in a closet together last night.”

Kili leaned over then, hanging his knees over his arm of the couch and laying his head on his brother’s lap. Fili stroked his hair and shifted a little so Kili was a comfortable weight across his thighs. “If we’re gonna do _this_ ,” Kili rolled over, laying face-up and looked up at Fili, making the usual you-and-I gesture. “I’d be down with fucking in a closet. Just sayin’.”

Fili was momentarily speechless and he tore his eyes from Kili’s, staring instead at a spot on the wall behind the TV. Finally, after swallowing down a couple of knots in his throat he managed to get out; “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’d be down for pretty much anything, any time,” Kili continued, ignoring the tension in his brother’s frame and the redness in his cheeks. “Y’know, I kind of always fantasized about the first time we’d have sex.” He sat up and wriggled and wormed until he was sat up in Fili’s lap, nose nuzzling into his collarbone. “Wanna hear about it?”

Fili nodded a little too eagerly and Kili smirked. “Some lazy afternoon when I’m hungover and we’re both really _really_ horny and Uncle Thorin is working away upstairs so we have to try and be quiet… sounds kind of familiar, doesn’t it?”

“Sounds like right now,” Fili agreed and in seconds he had Kili on his back pressed into the couch, letting out muffled moans and kissing him back frantically. Kili’s hands roamed like they never had a chance to before, over Fili’s broad shoulders and down his sides to his hips and ass and down the back of his thighs and then, wait, not done, back up to his _ass_ \- and oh, what an ass! Fili was athletic with tight muscles and sparse fat, so Kili definitely wasn’t expecting such a round gropable butt. Fili pulled back and looked down at his brother. He smiled and panted; “Bed?”

“Yeah, Uncle Thorin might come down any second,” Kili agreed, and Fili got to his feet, holding a hand out to Kili who took it and followed Fili into their bedroom. They closed the door behind them and as soon as it clicked shut Kili was all over Fili, unzipping his hoodie and letting it drop, then yanking his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. Their mouths met again while Kili worked feverishly at unbuckling Fili’s belt and undoing his pants, and they only separated when Kili pushed Fili down on the bed and then kneeled to yank his pants off.

Fili sat up on his elbows and watched when Kili peeled off his socks, then climbed up onto the bed, kneeling with a thigh on either side of his hips. He smirked down at Fili, who appeared to be a tad bit stunned at the whirlwind of passion that Kili seemed to be. Fili could only think to lay his hands on Kili’s thighs, trace them up and down with his fingertips.

“Oh, brother,” Kili sighed. He was entranced by Fili, how they had barely begun and he was already panting and flushed and looking thoroughly debauched. He ran his hands down Fili’s chest, raking his nails through the fair hair there. “I am going to absolutely _wreck_ you, Fee.”

“Ah – yes, Kili,” Fili gasped, nodding eagerly. “H-have you ever done this before?”

“Yeah,” Kili said, pulling back and yanking his own sweatshirt off over his head. He undid his pants, wriggling around on his brother’s hips in an effort to ‘shimmy them down’ off his hips, though really he just wanted to tease Fili and feign innocence. Strong hands gripped tightly at Kili’s hips, holding him still while Fili humped up against him.

“With a _guy_?” Fili asked and Kili knew his brother agonized over this. He asked Kili all the time and Kili always changed the subject because he knew how absolutely _crazy_ it made him, not knowing. Fili was proud and braggy and goading so he always told Kili about his conquests in great detail. In light of their current situation, Kili say fit to oblige his big brother this one time.

“Yeah, a couple times,” Kili answered and Fili made a sound of indignation followed by a squawk of ‘what?! who?!’ and it made Kili smile a little. “You know I don’t kiss and tell, Fee. And I don’t think I really need to if we’re doing this now.”

“You’ll tell me later,” Fili said, determined. “I want to know who’s banged my baby brother so I can punch ‘em out.”

“I’m not going to tell you that because you don’t need to be beating up half of your team,” Kili said with a smirk and when Fili shouted ‘slut!’ and reached up to pull him down by his shoulders, he reached down and tweaked a nipple, sending his brother gasping and arching. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never actually had a guy’s dick in me or had my dick in a guy so you’ll be the first.” He cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at Fili. “Have you?”

“Yeah,” Fili answered. “Both. A few times.” He slid a hand down from Kili’s hip, to rub at his hard cock, so hot even through his jeans and boxers. Kili groaned and shifted his hips under Fili’s hand and he chuckled. “But today I think I need a rough fuck and you’re going to be the one to give it to me.”

“Oh, _god_ , yes,” Kili said almost before Fili managed to finish that sentence and he rolled to the side, onto his back so that he could wriggle out of his pants and underwear and kick off his socks. He mumbled something about condoms and then crawled over to the edge of the bed to dig in Fili’s bedside dresser. He didn’t have any of the necessary supplies but he figured Fili probably did. He didn’t make it that far though, as soon Fili’s fingers were digging into his hips and hauling him back closer to him.

“No need to rush,” Fili said in answer to Kili’s confusion. “I wanna do one other thing to you before you do anything to me.” Before Kili could ask any questions Fili was on all fours between Kili’s thighs, licking a hot stripe up the underside of his cock. Kili’s surprised sound turned into a quiet moan, and Fili settled lower against the mattress administering more long licks from Kili’s base to his tip. He kissed and licked until Kili was squirming under him, and only after his brother begged him did he finally suck it into his mouth and see how deep he could take it.

He only pulled off when Kili was yanking at his hair and gasping about how he was gonna cum and oh god Fili where did you learn that and such. Fili smirked as he looked up at Kili whose chest was heaving, cheeks flushed, and hair mussed from how he squirmed around and tossed his head. Kili caught him looking and gave him a saucy little wink, sitting up and making a come-hither gesture to him. They met in a rough kiss, tugging at each other’s hair and biting at each other’s lips and tongues.

“Can I fuck you now?” Kili asked against Fili’s lips as they rested there, foreheads pressed together and sharing air. “Please, Fili. I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

“Alright. But you have to finger me for a long time, till I’m an absolute mess and I’m begging and stuff.” When Kili grinned crookedly at him he looked away, flushed. “I really like getting fingered. So you’d better do a good job.”

“Wouldn’t dream of disappointing you, brother,” Kili said, though through that little confession he barely held himself back from pouncing on Fili. Maybe another day Kili would fuck him open with his fingers and peg his prostate until he came untouched, but today would not be that day. His own cock _ached_ and he needed to bury it inside Fili as soon as possible.

Fili crawled up the bed to the dresser and opened the top drawer, rummaging around until he found the lube and a condom. Fili sat up on his elbows and told Kili to come closer and he did, eager as a puppy. When he slid the first slick finger into Fili’s body, he nearly came on the spot. His brother was so hot and even though he was so tight he still accepted the digit without much effort. Kili marvelled at how Fili sighed and pushed down against the intrusion, and when he asked for another, Kili gave it to him gladly.

“Oh,” Fili gasped, grasping at the sheets with his fingers and biting his lip as he watched Kili work. His fingers were long and curious, questing about inside of him to try and make him writhe and moan. He had been a long time since he’d been with a partner who had been intent on fingering him into incoherence but it seemed Kili was hell-bent on just that. Good boy, doing just as his big brother told him. “Give me a third one and fuck me with th- oh, _Kili_!”

Kili was proud of his tendency to learn quickly and that was true in this case too. He smirked at Fili and slid his fingers out slowly before pushing back in. He kissed the inside of Fili’s knee and looked down at him. “Shh. Uncle Thorin is still home. Do you want him to walk in on you like this?”

“Kili, shut up.” Fili said, though he was grinning. He shifted his hips and ground down on Kili’s fingers, groaning. Conscious now of the sounds he was making, Fili lifted his hand to his mouth and bit on the heel of his hand to stifle his sound and gnaw out his frustration. Kili’s mouth went dry at the display of desperation from the blond and he knew he had to have him right _now_.

He slid his fingers out of Fili, ignoring the muffled whine that Fili made. He ripped the condom open as carefully as he could with his teeth, though hastily because of how he hungered for that tight heat around his cock. After the condom was on and a generous slathering of lube was applied to his cock, he looked Fili`s knees with his hands and yanked him into an acceptable position. He spared Fili a look when his cock was pressed to his entrance and Fili`s smile turned into a silly little frown that quivered with his want to grin. “I’m not exactly a writhing mess.”

Kili could tell he wasn’t disappointed though. He wanted this just as badly as Kili did and if he could be more turned on, that would do the trick. “Next time. ‘Cause there definitely will be one. Now shut up, I’m gonna fuck you.” He shifted his hips and nudged a little more firmly against Fili and his blond brother bit his lip and nodded.

Kili was careful as he pushed into his brother. He sunk in inch by agonizing inch, wanting nothing more than to thrust in and start fucking away at him, but not wanting to hurt him on the other hand. When he was finally balls-deep inside of Fili, he let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, opened his eyes which he didn’t remember squeezing shut, and looked down at his brother. Fili was worrying at his lower lip but when Kili looked down at him he released it and said; “You can move, you know. I’m not made of glass.”

“Okay, okay,” Kili said, and obeyed. He began moving, hands moving down to grip at Fili’s hips and holding him down so he wouldn’t slide up the bed with each thrust. For all his part on the bottom Fili reached with the hand that had been at his mouth and slid it up the back of Kili’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. He bit and sucked on Kili’s lower lip, his sounds getting lost between them. He rolled his hips up to meet Kili’s thrusts and through his action he angled his cock properly so it hit his prostate nearly every thrust. His second arm wrapped around Kili’s shoulders, gripping and clawing at his back.

Kili was certain that if he didn’t have Fili’s mouth occupied, he would be very noisy and they would definitely get caught, so he kept kissing him hard, breathing loudly through his nose. When Fili pulled back and mumbled against his lips, asking him to jerk him off while he fucked him, it took Kili a moment to register that he was being spoken to before he was able to obey. Once he did wrap his fingers around Fili’s cock, which was hot and damp with precum, it only took about a dozen strokes before Fili was yanking hard on Kili’s hair and biting on his lip and making a mess on his own stomach.

Fili’s mouth moved from Kili’s down to nuzzle into the side of his neck, as he let out little noises with each thrust of Kili’s hips. Finally, Fili’s body clamping down tight and hard and hot on his cock pushed Kili over the edge and with a moan of Fili’s name he snapped his hips hard into him one more time (which earned him a sharp bite against the side of his throat) and spent himself deep inside his blond brother.

Pulling out hurt, both for Fili’s abused bum and Kili extremely sensitive cock. Fili cringed as he sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed so his feet touched the floor and Kili flopped back onto the mattress to catch his breath. Fili sighed as he dragged a fingertip through the mess on his stomach and got to his feet gingerly.

“I don’t know what you did, but it hurts a lot more than it did the last time I did that,” Fili said, as he went to the door and paused before opening it. “I’m going to clean myself up in the sink down here a little before I go take a shower since I can’t really go upstairs covered in cum and reeking of sex. You put some clothes on and go take one now and I’ll go up when you’re done.”

“Alrig- wait, no. New plan.” Kili said, grinning. “Why don’t we just do that, except you come up like five minutes after me, I won’t start showering or anything, I’ll just wait in the bathroom, and if Uncle Thorin asks where I am, be like ‘I think he’s taking a nap or something, he’s pretty messed up’ and then get in the shower with me and we’ll sneak back downstairs afterwards?”

“Do you never get tired?” Fili asked with a chuckle, but his smile was devious.

“Uh, no.” Kili said, getting to his feet and beginning to get re-dressed. “I’m young and the object of my every wet dream has essentially just given me licence to sex him up whenever I want to. I’ve got a lot of fantasies to live out.” Fully dressed, he paused at the bedroom door where Fili was. He nudged his hand of the doorknob and when Fili gave him a coy little kiss on the cheek, Kili returned it with one full on the mouth, deep and dirty and perfect. “See you upstairs?”

“You know it,” He swatted Kili’s butt on his way out the door and Kili grinned at him before heading upstairs.


End file.
